Riddengard (Mroczne Wojny)
Riddengard - Władca Płomieni, Pierwszy Kapłan, Smokousty, najpotężniejszy czarodziej żyjący na dworze Ancalagona, który według Szaikan, wśród ich ludu był praktycznie od zawsze. Riddengard słynie wśród mieszanej krwi ze swoich szczególnie dewastacyjnych w skutkach zdolności bojowych, którymi samodzielnie masakruje całe armie przeciwników. Riddengard pojawia się jednak na polu walki bardzo rzadko i podobnie jak inni kapłani, robi to bardziej z chęci ograniczenia strat Szaikan w trakcie walki, niż z konieczności. Jednak nawet kilka jego interwencji na pokolenie, w zupełności wystarcza, aby każdy pamiętał o jego potędze. Historia Riddengarda jest owiana aurą tajemnic i zapomnienia. Chyba nawet on sam nie jest pewny gdzie, albo kiedy dokładnie się urodził, wiadomym jest jednak, że na pewno było to jeszcze przed powstaniem Szaikur, było najprawdopodobniej w czasie trwania, albo na krótko przed wybuchem Smoczych Wojen. Ponieważ w odróżnieniu od Ancalagona, Riddngard nie rzucał się tak bardzo w oczy, jego wizyty nie były często notowane w kronikach państw Fiary, szacuje się jednak, że zarówno mag jak i smok, przybyli na wyspę razem. Podobnie jak Czerwony Smok, tak i Władca Płomieni jest starszy od państwa, w którym przyszło mu żyć, a obaj mężczyźni spędzają ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. O Smokoustym mówi się, że podobnie jak jego obecny władca, tak i on z pewnością brał udział w Smoczych Wojnach, a co odważniejsi kuszą się o teorie jakoby obaj potężni przedstawiciele swych ras, walczyli ramie w ramie na jednym froncie, co tłumaczyłoby skąd taka zażyłość między tymi dwoma istotami. Podobnie jak Ancalagon tak i Riddengard podróżował po wyspie, odwiedzając takie miejsca jak Dystrykt, Elementaris, czy Kryształowy Półwysep, chociaż wtedy żadne z tych miejsc nie nosiło swojej oryginalnej nazwy i z pewnością nie było tak rozwinięte jak dziś. Prawdopodobnie zarówno smok i czarodziej poszukiwali tego samego, nie wiadomo jednak czy działali osobno, czy razem, nie wiadomo też czy w końcu swój cel odnaleźli, nie wiadomo nawet co dokładnie było celem ich poszukiwań. Wiadomo tylko tyle, że w końcu Ancalagon, a zaraz po nim Riddengard osiedlili się na Czerwonej Górze, by niedługo potem stworzyć pierwszych Szaikan. Wygląd Riddengard, chociaż bardzo stary, zdecydowanie nie wygląda na swój wiek. Jego ciemna karnacja wyróżnia go na tle innych Szaikan, krótkie ciemne włosy nie znają pojęcia ciemnego włosa, a pomarańczowe tęczówki oczu nadają jego aparycji bardzo intrygującego akcentu. Riddengard, chociaż bardzo by tego chciał, nie może dorobić się porządnego zarostu, dlatego decyduje się trzymać go w stanie dwu, rzadziej trzydniowym, kiedy nadal wygląda to dobrze, ale nie przywodzi na myśl biedaka z rzadkim zarostem, którego nie stać na brzytwę, dzięki której mógłby się ogolić. Na co dzień Riddengard nosi się w swoich czerwonych, obszytych licznymi złotymi zdobieniami szatami smoczego kapłana, oraz osobisty, prastary pancerz runiczny, w którym mag nawet sypia. Swoją twarz woli chować pod kapturem, rzadko kiedy ją pokazując, aby zamaskować pokrywające jego ciało symetryczne pęknięcia, łatwe do pomylenia z tatuażami, powstałe w wyniku wydarzenia, o którym Riddengard nie chce nikomu opowiadać. Widok Riddengarda na polu bitwy zawsze jest przerażającym doświadczeniem, czy to dla przeciwnika, czy sojuszników czarodzieja. Pomarańczowe tęczówki płoną żywym ogniem, szczeliny w jego ciele wyglądają jakby ktoś pozwolił by płynęła nimi wrząca lawa, jego głos jest wówczas przesycony magią, a jego komenda jest dla Szaikan jak rozkaz, któremu nie mają prawa się przeciwstawić. Widok tego upiornego maga, prowadzącego swych zakutych w stal wojowników, mrozi krew w żyłach nawet najodważniejszych wrogów Ancalagona. Charakter Riddengarda zarówno na polu walki jak i w życiu codziennym cechują niezwykłe opanowanie, cierpliwość i ostrożne planowanie swych decyzji. Wszystko to jest podyktowane życiowym doświadczeniem, które jak sam uważa bardzo dobitnie pokazało mu jak wiele cierpienia można sprowadzić na siebie i innych, będąc nierozważnym i zbyt pochopnym w swoich działaniach. Dlatego też czarodziej każde swoje działanie musi dokładnie przemyśleć, analizując wszystkie za i przeciw. Naturalnie nie oznacza to, że zastanawia się wiele godzin nad doborem skarpet, czy inną błahą sprawą, zresztą cała jego garderoba składa się z ubrań o podobnym kolorycie, więc nie istnieje problem niedopasowania ubrań do siebie. Do Riddengarda często przybywają inni kapłani krwi aby pytać go o zagadnienia związane z ich funkcją, jedni proszą o pomoc w opanowaniu arkanów sztuki magicznej, kolejni pytają go o dość przyziemne sprawy związane z zarządzaniem Szaikanami, czasami zgadza się on na audiencje wojowników, którym pomaga zapanować nad ich wielkim gniewem, jak to było chociażby w przypadku Aleksieja Woronina. Riddengard stał się tutaj swego rodzaju ewenementem, ponieważ jest jedynym przedstawicielem mieszanej krwi, który posiada tak doskonałą kontrolę nad swymi emocjami, niektórzy przypuszczali nawet, że nie jest on wcale Szaikanem. Wyposażenie Standardowym wyposażeniem Riddengarda są jego pancerz i kolekcja różnej maści kosturów, mających najróżniejsze zastosowania, zarówno na polu walki jak i poza nim. Na pancerz Riddengarda składa ciężka płyta chroniąca jego ciało od ramion aż po pas i również ciężkie buty sięgające do kolan. Oba te elementy wykonane są z grubej, jak na standardy pancerzy rzecz jasna, ciemnej stali i pokryte są licznymi złotymi zdobieniami. Pierwszy Kapłan nie nosi na sobie większej ilości opancerzenia, ponieważ jak sam twierdzi nie jest mu ono potrzebne, co znajduje swoje potwierdzenie w fakcie, że chyba nie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze odnieść rany na polu bitwy. Inaczej sprawa ma się z kosturami, których pokaźna liczba i mnogość zastosowań, sprawiają, że mag zmienia swe narzędzia zniszczenia jak rękawiczki. Nie ma sensu przytaczać każdego z przedmiotów z osobna, gdyż jest ich po prostu za dużo. Jedne z nich mają za zadanie koncentrować energie magiczną Władcy Płomieni tak aby mógł on skuteczniej przeprowadzać swe zabójcze ataki, kolejne mogą leczyć rannych, inne tworzyć pola ochronne, chociażby przed przeciwstawną do ognia wodą, jeszcze inne to po prostu wyposażone w konkretne, zakodowane zaklęcie, lub kilka zaklęć jakiegoś typu narzędzia zniszczenia. Magowi zdarza się nosić kilka kosturów, aby być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność. Zdolności Pierwszy Kapłan dysponuje całym wachlarzem umiejętności, zarówno ofensywnych jak i defensywnych, których miał okazję się nauczyć w trakcie swego długiego życia. Jego pojawienie się na polu bitwy to praktycznie gwarant zwycięstwa. Wielu Szaikan wierzy, że w pobliżu Władcy Płomieni stają się nieśmiertelni. Jest w tym stwierdzeniu ziarno prawdy, ponieważ Smokousty zwykle otacza najbliższych mu wojowników, którzy zwykle są także tymi walczącymi najbliżej przeciwnika, tarczami ochronnymi i chociaż mag robi to głównie po to, aby obrońcy utrzymali się do czasu aż on uwolni swą dewastacyjną moc, nie zmienia to faktu, że mocno podnosi to ich morale, chociaż jak twierdzi sam czarownik, jest to dość niezdrowe, ponieważ jeśli jego tarcze okażą się za słabe, będzie to miało katastrofalny wpływ na morale wojska. Riddengard nie bez powodu zwany jest Smokoustym, chociaż inni kapłani krwi stale kształcą się w owej sztuce, Władca Płomieni jest prawdziwym mistrzem w posługiwaniu się mową smoków i jest w stanie bez trudu wydobywać pełnie jej niszczycielskich mocy. Widok Riddengarda recytującego całe formuły zaklęć stworzonych wyłącznie ze smoczej mowy, poskutkowały nawet powstaniem teorii jakoby Riddengard i Ancalagon byli jedną osobą, chociaż podobnie jak na wiele innych nie znaleziono na nią potwierdzenia. Władca Płomieni, podobnie jak jego smoczy pan znalazł szczególne upodobanie w magii ognia, z której użyciem jest w stanie kłaść trupem całe hordy wrogich wojsk, serwując im bardzo bolesną i brutalną śmierć. Ale Pierwszy Kapłan to nie tylko wojownik, ale także wprawiony uzdrowiciel. Jego potężna moc i ogromna wiedza sprawiają, że Riddengard jest w stanie w kilka minut postawić cały tabun żołnierzy, którzy jeszcze kilka chwil temu konali w męczarniach, na nogi, a do tego wpłynąć na ich humory tak, że ci zaraz stają się gotowi do walki. Ciekawostki Tytuł Pierwszego Kapłana przysługuje Riddengardowi w zasadzie od zawsze. Nazwa ta jest bardzo opisowa, mag był pierwszym kapłanem kultu Szaikan Riddengarda i razem z Panem Czerwonej Góry tworzyli oni system społeczny, który stworzony wtedy obowiązuje, z nielicznymi zmianami, do dziś. Smoczy Kapłani, a także zwykli Szaikanie pochodzący z tej samej rodziny, mają ze sobą coś na kształt więzi krwi. Riddengard takowej nie posiada, co prawda jego więź z Ancalagonem jest bardzo mocna, nie wiadomym jest jednak czy więź ta została zawiązana z pomocą krwi, czy też stworzono ją w jakiś inny sposób, ponieważ nie ma jej z innymi Szaikanami. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny